


Linkster/Rhinkster

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, drunk rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction
Summary: Thanks to my lovely beta reader afangirlsplaylist! <3





	Linkster/Rhinkster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta reader afangirlsplaylist! <3

“Here’s to being Mythical!” Rhett and Link called, their glasses clinking as they toasted each other. With the success of the Book Of Mythicality, the two men had decided to celebrate with drinks, and Rhett especially was eager.

 

After downing a shot of Jack Daniels, Rhett got off his barstool. “I’m gonna go take a leak, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Taking the opportunity to check, Link looked at his phone to see it was only 9:30. They had the whole night and tomorrow all to themselves and they really didn’t want to spend all night in some shitty bar. 

 

He wanted to go to a hotel and spend time with the man he loved. He wanted to be close to Rhett again. It’d been too long.

 

Link hadn’t noticed his mind wandering until he was pulled him back to reality by Rhett coming back from the bathroom. He was still shaking himself out of it when Rhett sat back down and ordered another round of Jack Daniels. 

 

Rhett giggled when Link just ordered a Cosmo, “Dude,  _ that’s  _ what you’re drinking? C’mon, get a real drink. Have some Jack. 

 

Link sipped his drink and glared at Rhett. “I don’t see the problem with it. I mean, alcohol is alcohol.” 

 

“Link, you’re not passing with a drink like that. Come on, have some Jack,” He slurred. 

 

Link tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he questioned Rhett, “Dude are you drunk? You’ve had like two drinks.” 

 

Despite his size, Rhett had always been a bit of a lightweight, even though he loved drinking. And tonight, he was planning on having fun, which meant there would be even more drinking involved. 

 

Rhett threw back his head as he downed another shot and smiled towards Link. He placed a hand on Link’s shoulder and said, “I’m so proud of us. I’m proud of  _ you. _ People love the book. You did such a good job, man. You know something? I liked your parts the best, don’t tell anyone.” He rambled.

 

Link chuckled. “Okay brother, I think you’ve had more than enough. Let’s go,” He said, grabbing his hand and heading for the door. 

 

Link led Rhett outside to their car and helped him into the passenger seat, steadying him with his free hand. When Rhett was all buckled in, Link climbed in on the driver’s side. 

 

As Link started driving home, Rhett placed his hand on Link’s inner thigh as he slumped over in his seat. Link didn’t pay much attention to the fact that Rhett was grabby, this was how he got when he drank too much. 

 

Link got off the highway and turned down their street when Rhett said quietly, “Please don’t take me home.” 

 

Link pulled up at the curb of the house before Rhett’s, cutting the engine. “Well, what  _ do  _ you want then?” 

 

Rhett looked up at Link with a worried look on his face. “I want you to stay with me. Take us to the studio, take us to a hotel, I don’t care as long as I’m going with you. I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” 

 

Link’s face softened as he looked his best friend in the eyes. He tilted his head and smiled, “Okay, brother.” 

 

He drove to the nearest hotel, neither man saying a word on the way there. As he drove, Rhett’s hand returned to its home on Link’s thigh, resting gently. 

 

They clambered into the hotel once they arrived, and once inside the room, Rhett sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He breathed out shakily, alarming Link. 

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Link questioned. The taller man took his shoes off, sniffling the whole time. 

 

“I am so scared of losing you, Link.” 

 

“What? You know you can’t lose me. Where’s this coming from?” 

 

Rhett’s face fell into his palms again as he spoke, his words muffled. “I feel like with all the attention we’re getting from the book, we never have any alone time. And the one time we are alone, I fuck it up by getting shitfaced at some stupid bar. I’m sorry, Link.” 

 

Link sat down next to him and draped an arm over his shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you’re just stressed out.” He assured him, rubbing a warm hand on Rhett’s back. 

 

“You promise it’s fine?” Rhett asked, still holding his face in his hands. 

 

“I promise. Look, this is a very busy time for us and there will be times when we can’t be alone together but I promise you won’t ever lose me,” Link said softly as he moved Rhett’s hands down away from his face. “I love you more than anything in this whole world.” 

 

Rhett turned his body and embraced Link. He sniffled, “I love you too. Thank you, babe.” 

 

Link kissed his cheek and shoulders gently before standing up to take off his shirt and pants off, sliding under the covers in just his boxers. He patted the empty spot next to him and Rhett took off his clothes and slid in next to Link. 

 

Rhett rested on his right side while Link wrapped his arms around his waist and spooned him. The two fell asleep together in a sweet, loving embrace. 

 


End file.
